My Angel
by OoORinji Aoi HoshiOoO
Summary: When Ikuto goes on a power rampage, there is always one person that is with him, comforting him and making sure he isn't alone. But this time, Ikuto is trying to kill her. ...AMUTO/Amu x Ikuto... ...Lemon in a diary/dream O o...


**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM ALIVE (not that I was dead or something, though it sure feels like it). Over the looonggggggggggggggg, vast summer, my computer keeps breaking down on me (which _NEVER_ happens during schooltime). And when it works again, the _INTERNET_ doesn't work T T. I already have enough bad luck with computers (breaking at least two keyboards, damaging two laptop keys, "accidentally" breaking a laptop, and filling the cyberworld with viruses). I have to borrow my mom's laptop but I can't really type anything because all my documents _EXPIRED_ T T. **

**Now I'll just stop my insane ranting and continue the story . .*--(sweatdrop).**

* * *

**Warnings: **

**~Lemon~  
~~~~~~~MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A LEMON!!!  
****~~~~~~~PLEASE CRITIQUE!!! (Also mind that I still a young virgin (but not in my head T T"))  
****~~~~~~~I will warn you when the lemon starts and ends if some of you want = =...  
****~~~~~~~And this story wasn't originally supposed to be a lemon. It was supposed to be a story with a stupid plot.**

**~OOC-ness~  
~~~~~~~Maybe Utau is a bit out of character. I don't know about Amu, but Ikuto definitely is.**

**~Bad grammar and tense~  
****~~~~~~~I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY GRAMMER NOR TENSE (past, present, future).  
~~~~~~~It's a waste of time. **

**~Randomness~  
~~~~~~~Like the plot.  
~~~~~~~And me.  
~~~~~~~And the rantings.**

**~Canon facts~  
~~~~~~~I don't really care about basing my fanfics on them, whatever.**

**~The fact that it's so obvious to who "Angel" is.~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own lemons. Er... Shugo Chara!, I mean... Now, young cricket, continue to scroll down the page, read the contents wisely, deal with my blabberings, and review (PWWWWWEAZZZZE).**

_**~Dedicated to Black Rose.~**_

**Ikuto- 20  
Utau- 19  
Amu- 18 **

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"You want power to... achieve your dream, don't you?" the evil person named Gozen asked. **(A/N: Let's pretend that Gozen is not a cute little boy, but instead, is an evil man.)**

Ikuto grimaced. "More than anything."

Gozen grinned evilly. "Then kill Hinamori Amu."

Ikuto sighed and hesitantly nodded.

'I'm sorry, Amu. This may be for your own good... Or mine,' he thought. 'This may be the only way I'll find the power I've been seeking for.'

A few quick footsteps were heard from neither Gozen nor Ikuto. And a door slammed shut (quietly, if that's possible). It was a furious and frightened Hoshina Utau.

* * *

_**Utau's POV**_

I can't believe it! Gozen wants Ikuto to kill Amu! I shivered and my hate towards my brother grew. I can't believe I used to like him. And what about Amu? She's just a poor innocent girl stuck in the way. Ikuto can't kill her.

Ikuto isn't selfish like that so he can just find this ultimate power for his selfish wants and greeds. Amu is more important. Ever since she appeared, he was happier. Can't he sense it? She is his angel, the person to always have some spare light to share with him, like she did with me. She shedded what little she had and shared with everyone else.

Tears started forming at the brim of my eyes as I was running to Amu's house. We all have to get prepared for what's coming. Especially Amu. I can't let Amu die. I knew everyone had to die, but at least not _this_ way.

I ran up the steps of Amu's house and rang the bell. Her mom opened up and I did a sharp intake.

"May I speak with Hinamori Amu?" I asked politely.

Her mother, used to seeing me come to Amu's house, let me in. "She's upstairs in her room. She might be sleeping. Amu hasn't been sleeping very well in a couple of days. Maybe you can help cheer her up." That was the last of my worries.

I ran upstairs and threw open the door. Amu was there, bundled up in blankets in her bed. Sweat was pouring down her face, her pink locks clinging to her face. It was obvious that she was in a nightmare.

"No..." I heard her whisper. I took a few steps closer and sat on her bed. "No," she said again, louder, "Ikuto, don't!" I jumped, frightened that something bad will happen.

I shook her gently. Nothing. Then this time, harder, and Amu sat up in a jolt. By now, sweat made her face, hair, and clothes look like she just went swimming with her clothes on.

"Amu, what's wrong?" I asked softly. She started crying--not that anyone could tell because of the sweat.

"I-it was horrible!" She grabbed my arm and wailed on it. "T-the dream w-was horrible!"

I patted her back. It was just a dream, I was about to scoff, but said instead, "What was the dream about?"

Amu shivered. "I dreamt that Ikuto... Ikuto was going to kill me."

I gasped. "H-how long have you have this dream?"

"S-six days," she sniffed. Six days ago was when Gozen first ordered Ikuto to kill Amu. Can Amu see the future in her dreams?

"Anything else?"

Amu paused. "I think there was a day. Sunday the 15th. And I saw you there. And... And I remember you warning me about Ikuto going to kill me."

I whimpered and felt like I was going to faint. Today was Sunday the 15th. I was going to tell Amu about Ikuto wanting to kill her, and I'll witness Amu's death in and by Ikuto's hands. Why was this world so cruel? If this was true? Is it faith?

"Amu," I started, "Ikuto _is_ going to come to kill you."

Amu looked in my eyes for the hint of funniness. There was none. "You're not joking?!"

"It's your faith, Amu. I doubt you can change it. I'm sorry." I placed my hands on her shoulder.

She slapped them away, her face full of distress and anger. "You're wrong! People can change their faith! They just need to choose another path so it won't lead up the same way. The need to choose the path carefully and the right path too! There's a loophole to everything."

Her words encouraged me as I gasped. "You're right. We can just hope that Ikuto will change his faith and ours."

I remembered her sweating. "Come on, I'll take a bath for you." **(_A/N: Not the lesbo type where two girls are in the bath doing... stuff. It's the motherly type where Utau is the mother giving Amu a bath.)_**

Amu nodded weakly. She climbed in the tub full of soap and bubbles I prepared after stripping of her clothes. I grabbed the pink sponge, assuming it was hers and not the ducky ones, and began scrubbing her right arm.

"Amu, Papa, Mama, and Ami are going to the movies! Have fun with Utau!" her mother called from downstairs. Then everything was quiet. Ikuto could strike at any second.

I took her left arm and started scrubbing on it. But then I noticed something. "Amu, what is this?" I asked her. It was a mark with wings on it. On the left wing was **Amulet** and on the right was **Angel.  
**

Amu blushed. "It's been with me since I was born. It's like a birthmark, I guess."

I quickly finished after that, still wondering about that mark.

"Amu, what happens at the end of your dream?" I suddenly asked, thinking of a loophole for that dream.

Amu was wrapped in a towel and drying her hair. "Ikuto lunges for me and I always wake up."

I smiled a bit. "This doesn't mean you'll die. You didn't see that in the dream for sure. Maybe something happens and you'll live."

Amu thought about my hypothesis. "You're right," she said, and smiled back.

Then all of a sudden, something sounding like glass broke. Amu and I ran towards her room where the source of the sound was. Ikuto was there, the balcony door broken in half. He was in his character transformation, Dark Lynx.

I ran in front of Amu and spread my arms. "Ikuto, you can't do this!"

"Utau, move. I have to. I have to find her. You _know_ how important she is to me," Ikuto replied, moving closer.

"This is stupid! You don't even know what her name was! She was in your past 12 years ago. 12 years, Ikuto. And I don't even know if she exists or not. She always disappeared when I was there!"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_An eight-year-old Ikuto stared out at the meadow. Where did Utau say she was going to be? He searched everywhere. Then he stood up from the bench he was sitting on and took a step back, knocking down something soft from behind._

_"Itai (ouch)!" a voice said._

_Expecting it to be Utau, Ikuto turned around. It wasn't her._

_Instead, it was a beautiful girl with long, strawberry pink hair and blue eyes. She seemed normal and ordinary at first, (besides the fact that she was overwhelmingly beautiful) but if you did a double take, you would see she's no normal human. There were wings sprouting out of her back._

_Ikuto was dazzled. "I'm sorry," he apologized, still mesmerized._

_The girl giggled and came towards him. She whispered in his ears, "It's okay. Call me Angel!" She grinned widely and gave Ikuto a peck on the cheek, her face blazing red._

_Ikuto fell in love wih her, and she did the same. But one rainy, dismal day, she disappeared. Ikuto believed that some powerful and evil force kidnapped her (due to a lame story Gozen made up for Ikuto to go on his evil rampage for power). His heart broken, Ikuto swore to gain the necassary power to rescue his angel back. **(A/N: O o Don't ask...)**_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Ikuto was raging. "Utau, don't make me kill you too."

Amu tried pushing me away. "Ikuto, what will killing your sister and me solve anything? How will the angel girl appear? Nothing will change except the fact that you killed your own sister and me."

Ikuto stepped closer.

* * *

_**Ikuto's POV**_

No one understands. I was devastated when she left. She was my only friend. She was the only person keeping me sane, unlike now.

I picked Utau up and threw her into the air. She's my sister and I don't feel being that heartless today, so I didn't want to kill her. Utau hit the wall and fainted.

"You die today, Amu," I whispered to her. Amu was kneeled down on the floor, sobbing.

"I thought you were more than a perverted cat. I thought you were really and truly my friend. You're no better than the devil. I was wrong." Her words rang through my ears and vibrated through me.

"I'm sorry, Amu," I said as I picked her by the neck, strangling her. Was I wrong? Is Amu really my friend, too? Am I really _not_ alone?

Amu looked in the eyes of her soon-to-be murderer, me. "Ikuto, remember that I'm never wrong," she said.

"What?!" She still thought of me as a friend!

She backed away to the wall when I released her from shock. I managed to come back to consciousness and grabbed her arm, only to realize she only had a towel on. And exactly on that gruel thought, her towel unclasped from her and was on the floor. Amu screamed in horror, and covered herself. From the long years I've known her, she had changed. Her curves alone made men drool and models jealous. Her long and slender legs, her hips, hair, everything, were so delicately beautiful.

There was a moment of silence around us. "Eek!!! S-stop s-staring!!!" she screamed softly. And then she smiled sincerely. "Perverted cat."

"Amu..." I sobbed. "You were always there for me, even when I didn't know it. I've knew you for so long—longer than the angel I've only known for two years, even—I don't realize you're that important. But you've always helped me see the light and helped me learn how to do new and forgotten things so important to me, like to laugh, smile, and love. But I'm so selfish, Amu. I didn't and never realized what you really mean to me." I paused, letting her soak it in as I heard her whimper. "I love you."

She fainted, letting go of her hands that were censoring her body. I stared for a second and touched her hand. Then Utau somehow _un-fainted_ and ran up to Amu and me.

"PERVERTED CAT BROTHER!!!" Utau glared. "LET GO OF HER!!!" She whacked me with a notebook continuous times and then dropped it to change Amu out of my sight.

The notebook is a diary. A diary of Hinamori Amu... I smirked and picked it up, turning it to a random page.

* * *

**November 18, 2008**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I know that this month is Ikuto's birthday. I can't find a source willing to tell me when it is, though. **_

_**Oh well, I guess I'll just make the party near the end of the month so it could be a late birthday party! ^^**_

_~Hinamori Amu _

* * *

I chuckled, remembering that day, and turned to another random page.

* * *

**January 26, 2009**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I had so much fun in the snow today! I wish Ikuto was here. **_

_**He is always alone and I wish I could do more to help him. **_

_**But he is such a perverted cat, even when I try to help or be concerned. Grrr, perverted Ikuto...**_

_~Hinamori Amu _

* * *

**April 4, 2009**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Tadase asked me out on a date today. I didn't want to go, but he begged me to.**_

_**I hate Tadase. I know I used to like him, but now he's a bit gay and stuff... **_

_**I no longer stammer or stutter around him. I no longer feel anything around him. My heart doesn't beat with him anymore. (Perhaps it never did.)**_

_**Anyways, **__**Ik**__**uto is perverted as usual. It's not him that changed, though, **__**it's me. I stammer and stutter (oh how I hate it) around him and my heart beats far too quickly as if I'm having a heart attack. I know what this feeling is, for I have been through it before (I am not as oblivious as people think I am). I love Ikuto.**_

_**I LOVE TSUKIYOMI IKUTO, THE PERVERTED CAT!!!~ **_

_**I feel much better now. ^^~**_

_~Hinamori Amu_

* * *

I reread the entry. I couldn't believe my eyes. She loves me? A tear glinted as it fell off my face in the moonlight. I dreamily sighed and opened the diary to another page.

* * *

**April 26, 2009**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_I feel very...different when Ikuto is around. Horny, even ~///~._**

**_Every night, I have these dreams about him... I'm pretty sure they're called wet dreams ~///~._**

**_Here's an example of one: _**

**_(A/N: LEMON WARNING!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE OR IS UNDERAGE. LOOK FOR THE NEXT BOLDED, ITALICIZED, UNDERLINED, AND CAPITALIZED WORDS.)_**

* * *

**_Lemon in Amu's POV_**

_I was standing in my balcony, gazing at the bright stars in the sky. I leaned against the rail and closed my eyes. It was such a peaceful night and I could feel the cool wind brush against my skin. All of a sudden, I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto above me. I blushed as usual and unconsciously brushed my hand down his face. It was so soft and smooth. I stood up, and as my hand lost contact of his face, Ikuto grabbed my hand with his._

_"I love you, Amu," he said in a husky voice._

_I blushed harder and stared at his gleaming face. "Then show me how much you love me," I whispered, his hand still holding mine._

_Ikuto smirked and slowly reached over to kiss me. I closed my eyes again and waited for his lips to cover mine. Soon, I felt soft lips lick my upper lip, asking for entrance. I giggled, for it tickled and granted his ticket for entrance. But before kissing me, he nibbled on my lower lip and I moaned._

_"I-Ikuto-kun..." I murmured. It felt so good to say his name._

_He grunted and held both my hands tightly. "I like the "kun", but shouldn't it be stronger, Amu-koi?"_

_"I-Ikuto-koi," I stammered, still blushing._

_Ikuto was satisfied and continued entering my mouth. He kissed me and then used his tongue to reach where his lips couldn't. We both smirked as he awakened my tongue. My tongue clashed against his and it licked his. His wrapped around mine and we continued to fight for dominance. I surrendered soon after, though, because he was to strong. I let my tongue rest as he kissed me and brushed a lock of my hair back._

_Ikuto kissed my cheek and moved down to my neck. He sucked my neck and I moaned his name. His sucking created hickeys on me, showing that I am his, and only his. When he was pleased, he formed butterfly kisses down to my chest/where my shirt began/my neckline. I gasped as he unbuttoned my shirt, little by little (or button by button). He continued to make butterfly kisses downward, too, and when he reached my cleavage, he stopped._

_For the first time in my life, I saw Ikuto blush. "Do you want me to continue?" he asked gently._

_I blushed too, and shook my head. "I want you...Ikuto-koi..."_

_He smirked and picked me up, bridal style. "Let's continue this in bed, no?"_

_Ikuto laid me on the bed lightly and started to unbutton my shirt again. He skipped my bra with the butterfly kisses, though, and went down to my stomach instead. My shirt was completely unbuttoned and he took it off as I helped him by lifting my arms. He licked my tummy and then started kissing it. I squirmed under him and he went back up to my scarlet red bra._

_"Red really suits you, Amu-koi," Ikuto stated as he stared. He smirked and poked my perky nipple under my bra. "Seems like someone is really aroused."_

_I blushed the hardest possible as I tried not to scream._

_He then unclasped my bra and threw it into a lost place. Ikuto gawked intensely at me and said, "What happened to the flat-chest Amu I knew?"_

_I punched Ikuto on the head. He smirked and tenderly touched my perky nipples again. And without warning, he pinched one while rubbing my other breast. "Ah, Ikuto!" It was a good thing that no one was home, or else I most likely would've been caught. Ikuto licked the breast that he was pinching and then sucked the nipple. Gradually, he sucked it whole and switched to my other breast. He left no place untouched, causing my breasts to be left wet when he was done._

_Ikuto's left hand grabbed my breasts when he moved down to take my pants off with his other hand. I helped him and then my matching scarlet panty was revealed. I blushed a color about as deep as my lingerie. Ikuto hungrily ripped my panty off and I glared crossly at him. He swept his hand across my womanhood quickly and I moaned._

_"Don't I just make you so wet?" he whispered to me in a low voice. Ikuto looked at me whole. "You're beautiful."_

_He leaned down a bit and dipped a finger inside me. I yelped and Ikuto waited for me to adjust until I was used to it. When I did, Ikuto continued to pump his finger and slowly but surely, added another finger. It didn't hurt that much anymore and I panted and rapidly moaned._

_"Ah, ah, ah—Ikuto-koi!!! Harder!!!" I shrieked. I couldn't believe what I said as I gasped for more air. "Ahhh, ahhh, ohhh, Ikuto." After I cummed three times, Ikuto stopped. I was just too fucking horny, now. Ikuto, to my surprise, then leaned down further and licked my clit. I screamed his name and he thrusted his tongue into me as I yelped. "Ohhh, ahhh," I moaned as I threw my head back, flustered. I cummed again and then Ikuto sucked my orgasm. He then kissed me, making me taste myself._

_"Mm, tasty. Doesn't taste like the milk you drink," Ikuto commented._

_I blushed and with all my strength, I flipped Ikuto over, making me on top. "My turn, Ikuto-koi."_

_To my amusement, he grunted in dissatisfaction. I wasted no time as I stripped all of Ikuto's clothes off him. I blushed when I saw his collection of packs. Grabbing his hands and holding it tight, I kissed his firm abdomen. I went back up to Ikuto's face and nibbled on his ear. He groaned._

_"Your weak spot, huh?" I smirked._

_"Just like you, Amu-koi," he mumbled back._

_I went back down to business and looked down "there". 'Oh boy,' I thought, as I spotted his size, mt eyes wide. It was about ten inches long, at least—way above the average (in my opinion, despite that I've never seen anyone's cock before). At first, I fondled with his manhood until I got used to it. Then I gingerly licked his tip._

_He moaned. "T-teaser..."_

_I smirked and licked the tip again continuously then paused. Ikuto growled, displeased. I smirked again and took his whole length, deep-throating him. "Ahhh, Amu... Ahhh..." I sucked harder and jerked his cock. As a result, he screamed from pleasure and I grinned as I licked his pre-cum._

_Ikuto tossed me over, making him on top again. He stared into my golden eyes as I stared into his stunning, azure orbs. "Are you ready for this?" he asked as he positioned him above me._

_"More than ever. Fuck me, Ikuto-koi. Make me yours."_

_"Possessive," he smirked._

_With one speedy thrust, Ikuto penetrated me and my virginal wall was broken. It was too painful for me to scream or even mutter a word. Instead, a single tear fell off my face and Ikuto kissed it away. "Oh God. Are you okay, Amu?"_

_I smiled and nodded. "I just need to adjust."_

_Ikuto waited and then when we were both ready, he pushed in me again, slowly. The pain started to subside and I felt the bliss as I moaned. "I-Ikuto, faster! Faster, harder, faster, harder!" I cried. This was how it went; faster and harders, and sometime, deepers. "AHHH!!! AHHH!!! Ohhh... I-Ikutooo..." Ikuto entered me fully and pumped deeper, harder, and faster than before. Without any hint of abandon, he spotted my sweet spot and hit it as hard as he could. He bent down and sucked on my breasts. As my nails pierced through his back._

_I screamed and felt the heat. "I think I'm going to cum!"_

_"Me too," he grunted._

_We both screamed each others' name as Ikuto started to pull out. I stopped him by weakly placing my hand on his hand._

_"Don't worry, I'm on the pill." I winked._

_Ikuto obliged as he pulled back down, releasing his seeds into me. We both felt the collision of each our cum mixing together. Our bodies orgasmed so much that some spilled out and over my stomach. Ikuto licked it all up, cleaning me, and gave me a look of greed._

_"Care for another round?" he said in a sexy voice._

_I gulped, my eyes wide._

_Ikuto didn't wait for my answer as he flipped me over and pumped into me, doggy style, as I was on my knees. I panted (but not much like an actual dog) and closed my eyes, soaking in the sensation. "HARDER, IKUTO!" I screamed like before. "Harder!!! Faster!!!"_

_He grabbed my breasts again and went in deeper. I was slightly annoyed, until he gave one quick, hard thrust. I screamed at the top of my lungs and Ikuto kept pumping into me like so. "AHHH! AHHH! OHHH! AHHH! AHHH! Oh, Ikuto!" The sensation was good, but I wanted to feel that in my core. When we orgasmed, I ordered Ikuto to do the same thing as I turned around. Ikuto agreed with a wide grin on his face. As a bonus, he fingered me._

_"You're so tight," he moaned._

_I giggled and felt my walls tighten around his length. We both moaned and orgasmed again._

**_(A/N: END OF LEMON ;P.)_**

_Both exhausted, we feel down onto the bed and into each others' arms. I hugged him tight. "I love you, Ikuto," I whispered into his ear._

_He inhaled a sharp intake as I nibbled on his ear. When I stopped, he replied, "Amu... I love you, too, my angel."_

* * *

**_With every glint of him, I blush. With every word to him, I stutter. With every touch from him, I pull away. With every perverted thing he does, I feel butterflies creep around_****_ inside me and a sensation that would last me a lifetime of moans. Sometimes I wonder who the perverted one really is. I don't care if he doesn't love me. I don't care if he likes someone else. As long as he doesn't hate me, that's fine. _**

**_I truly love Ikuto._**

**_I truly love every part of him. His perverted personality, his gentle touches, his soft and hard body at the same time (not that I've ever felt it...), and his deep, beautiful eyes. I want to moan his name and for him to moan out mine. I want to be his._**

**_And if ever possible, I want to hold his face with my two hands, look him deep in the eyes, and kiss him passionately._**

_~Hinamori Amu_

* * *

**_Ikuto's POV_**

I heard footsteps and I quickly turned around the the noise. A girl was there. She had long, cotton pink hair **(A/N: The only description people seem to use to describe pink D:.)** and blue eyes of the angels of heaven (which she is). I stared deep into her eyes and I found that whether sky or golden, I can always recognize them. They carried the feelings of love, hope, and pain.

We were both silent for a moment until she finally spoke. "Utau went home already."

I just nodded, still unsure what to say.

"I-Ikuto? I love you," she stuttered out. Then boldly, she took a slow and steady step forward and buried her head into my chest, though I could tell that she was afraid that she would be rejected.

"Amu..." I smiled wholeheartedly and embraced her. "I love you, too, my angel."

We both grinned and I grabbed her arms tightly. Then I stared into her beautiful orbs of emotion once more, lean**(ed?)** down, and took her in for a passionate kiss. I tried to make the kiss how she wanted (even though I wasn't so sure).

"Hey, Amu," I started, "You're a really good writer." I wagged the diary in my hands into the air. Amu blushed a deep shade of crimson and jumped high to get it. She grew all these years, but she is still shorter than me a whole head. Amu must've finally realized that she had wings, though, and flew up there to grab her diary out of my hands. She lost balance and tumbled onto me, making us both fall, her lying on top of me.

I smirked harder as I saw my opportunity and kissed her. We are going to have a long night as I try to make everything in that diary of her's come true.

'Amu, I love you, too, my angel,' I repeated in my mind. My angel.

* * *

**You know the usual... Read...and...review... **

**The good news is that I might update _Uncovered_ and/or _Unintentional Feelings_ this week or next ;).**

**And woot!!!~**

**My longest chapter and oneshot EVER!!! I feel boosted.**

**5,427 words!!!~~~**


End file.
